This invention relates generally to controlling the unlocking of doors, and more particularly to unlocking of double doors, as from opposite sides thereof.
There is need for compact, simple, durable, and efficient door unlocking operation, and method, particularly when side-by-side independently openable doors are employed, and unlocking is required at opposite sides of such doors. This is of particular need when simultaneous unlocking of both such doors is required, along with capability to unlock only one door from one side, and to unlock both doors from the opposite side.